


Bad Days

by FeeAndKee



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bad Days, M/M, cuddles and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeAndKee/pseuds/FeeAndKee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is very sublte about not feeling well but Aidan learns to recognize it and take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

Bad Days

Even before they became a couple, Aidan noticed that Richard's bad days were very subtle to notice. He would cycle in for make-up with a slightly flushed face and a slightly dazed look. Further into the day Aidan would notice, that the leading dwarf would keep a little more to himself than normally and that his posture would be slightly different. Instead of crossing his arms over his chest, he would have them wrapped around his middle, like he was hugging himself and he wouldn't pace but keep to his corner and look awy into nowhere. Furthermore he wouldn't nearly eat anything and often not drink enough too. Richard would be very much in character, even in between the takes and on some days he would still be in character after he got the make-up off and would be on his way to his trailer.

Later, after they had been together a few months, Aidan noticed a few things more.  
On bad days Richard would be very reluctant to leave the bed in the morning and he would take unusually long to become really awake. Furthermore he would be especially clumsy and knock things over constantly or drop them right away. After breakfast he would then disappear into the shower and stay in there for at least 30 minutes and when he would come out of the bathroom he would be flushed and dizzy and the bathroom would be covered in hot mist. By then, if he had the possibility, Aidan would already have canceled all of Richard's appointments for that day and prepared a steaming hot cup of tea for his lover.  
Richard would crash onto the couch after his shower and hide under the covers as fast as he could, he would maybe turn on the tv, but that wouldn't be important because he would soon fall back asleep anyway.  
When Richard woke up, usually in the late afternoon, he still wouldn't get up, but bury himself further under the covers and look at the tv without actually seing it. That would be the time where Aidan would join his lover and lie down on the couch with him. Richard would immediately cuddle up to him, usually hide himself in Aidan's arms as good as his taller, stronger form allowed it. He would close his eyes and just relish in the warm comfort of his younger lover's embrace.  
During those days, if he could stay at home, Richard would only leave the couch to use the bathroom and to get something to eat or drink (especially chocolate icecream), if Aidan wouldn't do that for him. Pretty early in the evening he would disappear into the bedroom again and be fast asleep when Aidan joined him.

It was harder on both of them, when Richard couldn't stay at home. He would in that case retreat into his shell and retreat further and further the longer the day would last.   
When he was in that state it would be very hard for Aidan to make him come out again. He usually would make Richard lie down on the bed first, then he would fill start the water in the tub for him. While the tub would fill, he would give his lover a massage. The clue was to not become irritated by Richard's unresponsiveness. Depending on how bad the day would be, he would take very long to come out of his shell again and to respond to Aidan's gentle caring.  
When the tub was full he would guide Richard into it and let him soak with a cup of tea while making dinner. When dinner was ready, he would coax Richard out of it and make him eat, before putting him onto the couch and giving him some chocolate icecream, while he cleaned up the kitchen. By the time Aidan could join Richard on the couch, his lover would have finished the icecream and have lied down. Usually Aidan would just sit down with him and put his head on his lap, all the while carding his fingers through the elder man's dark hair.   
Richard would sooner or later finally start to respond to his caresses and first relax into his touches, before he would with little gestures, that took Aidan half a year to understand, ask for his lover to lie down wíth him and to cuddle him until he was ready to go to bed.

The interesting thing about Richard was, that he never took his bad days out on Aidan. He would just withdraw if he couldn't get the love and care he so obviously needed and hide himself from the world. He would never get loud or unfair, he would at the most be very cranky and childish (in a good way). The only problem would just be, that he actually really needed the love he so obviously craved on his bad days. If he would get that, the next morning it would be good again. If he didn't get that love, he would slip right into the next bad day and his days would stay bad until he could finally cuddle into Aidan's arms and relax. Therefore he didn't have many bad days when Aidan was with him and more of them when he was working alone on a project. But if he could arrange it, Aidan would always try to be there for him, when he had a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hobbit Characters and Places belong to Warner Brothers and MGM  
> The Hobbit Cast belongs to themselves  
> I don't own anything by writing this, but I hope you still enjoyed it <3


End file.
